


Number Rats

by biblerat



Category: rats - Fandom
Genre: Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblerat/pseuds/biblerat





	Number Rats

**Numbered Rats**

Definition:

You may have noticed that when reading about the abstract Rats, B Rat before he became B Rat was named Rat #78932010012-C. This is because if a Rat has no specialities or mutations it becomes a numbered Rat. Rats can still have names within their families but due to the fact that B Rat had no family he was registered as Rat #78932010012-C (But B Rat did have friends who just called him Bog). The number is just for organization as there were way too many rats for them all to have a speciality.

The Numbering works in 5 generations of Rats. The first generation of Rats has no letter at the end of their names as they never thought their race would ever exceed a population of 1 trillion. As time went on they exceeded 1 trillion so they decided to make the next generation. Unlike how our generations are dependent on when we are born the Rat generations are based on which number rat exactly you would be. The first generation goes from Rat number 1, to 1 trillion. From there the number starts over and adds an -A at the end then the next would be -B then -C then - D etc... 

Numbered Rats can be special but it's usually for one event or something they have created. A named Rat is usually named due to some biological factor rather than their own actions. Though some extremely gratifying events can earn a title for a Rat. There is no hierarchy when it comes to names and numbers, (saying numbers or names are not valued higher in society). Also it's important to mention that Named Rats have no number.

There is only one hierarchy in Rats according to their names, that would be a duplicate Rat. There are only duplicate name Rats, there are no duplicate number Rats. When there are two Rats with extremely similar traits that deserve a name the one that is better at having that trait will be called (name) Rat and the one who is worse will be called Rat (name) (if there are three rats with the same trait the same rule applies but the one who is the worst will be made a numbered rat) there is only one exception to the naming rule and that’s Rat King, The best rat.

**Rat 1 - Numbered Rats**

Name: Rat / Rat1 / lol

Age: 131,300,000,00 Years

Race: Rat

Status: Alive / In a Roach High Security Prison

Rat bears great importance yet has no real significance though he is considered the first rat to ever be created by rat king he cares little about this title. His life has spanned over decades and decades seeing god being born and die, yet it all matters not to this rat. Many have an issue with him, he’s one of the few rats with Divine Gene’s ( a genetic mutation that allows you to not be able to be killed without being murdered directly by a god) But does nothing with it. Some have speculated that Rat wasn’t actually meant to be a functioning rat, one with thought and free will but one as a beacon. A walking symbol to whom those could look at and find themselves within. An immortal being for which moving with non desired feet, you would ask him to carry the bags which contain mountains. Still walking sores on his feet less and bruised knees without a fall, If you were him would your soul be wasted as his has perspired to do? What judgement do you have as an embodiment of depression? A being as him, dedicated to his own enjoyment, Instead of forcing through the unloving bowls of war, famine, and greed. He faced his head west ward, the unusual direction and watched only through an unmagnified screen. His mirror is to what a mother's grip around her daughter's throat would be to you. Still asking him and only him, HE should take the fall for the universe. Truly an interesting concept, yet so false to be desired. He is half funky btw and owns dancing shoes. 

**Miscoulanes Facts**

\- Was part of the prestigious council of 10 (before the rat collapse) he was mainly used like a history book to the rest of the Rats so that they could avoid the same fate twice

\- Despite being a very basic normal Rat he has talked to Rat king more than any other

\- Does not have empathy

\- For 7 years of this Rat’s life he fucked to survive

**Rat #5672 - Numbered Rats**

Name: Rat 5672 / Smaert / Jerry?

Age: 46

Race: Rat

Status: Very Dead

This rat is a genuinely important Rat. As mentioned before there are lots of different types of Rats, such as the Numbered Rats and Abstract Rats and the Mutated Rats. Rat 5672 single handedly invented the Mutated Rats with his creation, the Rat Gun. To say this Rat was ahead of his time is an understatement. While other Rats were pissing and shitting, as they do Rat 5672 was using sticks and rocks to make a miniature handheld nuclear powered gene modifying gun, otherwise known as the Rat Gun. His philosophy behind this gun was inspired by Rat, he knew that Rat was special due to his genetic modification and wanted to replicate it. In response he created the Rat Gun, a gun that shoots at a genetic modifying frequency ranging from 10 to -10 ( to the decimal place 0.0001 Ex 7.2467) With this he blasted away at random Rats just hoping he could create a god. The result was a mess of a bunch of useless and overpowered Rats roaming together. Sadly at the time of his invention cancer wasn’t a concept to him so he didn’t notice the massive tumor growing every time he fired. Ironically the last Rat he made was Cancer Rat. Initially he was confused by the seemingly normal Rat and when he asked “what Rat are you?” the Rat responded “Cancer Rat” and he died. 

The Rat Gun developed by Rat 5672 works by shooting a deep radioactive frequency that alters the rats SPE gene. The frequency can be so precise that if it's set at 3.333 you would get a wildly different result from a frequency at 3.334. The Rat Gun originally was only able to go from 10 to 0.001. 10 giving the most extreme results such as Death Swallow Rat and 1 giving average results like average Rat. Later Rat 5672 discovered that the gene could be altered to go negative forcing it to generate continuously “averages results”. The furthest he got in the negatives was -7.678 resulting in Hyperdrive Rat. Every negative level takes 13 Times more energy which quite a lot when setting 1 takes 12000 Watts of energy.

**Miscoulanes Facts**

\- Not many people realise but this Rat basically invented cancer

\- His creations are truly a mystery to the universe as the Rats he created existed before the item they were based after even existed

\- It's suspected he died of cancer but also on his death day there was a large sum of mercury running through his blood from eating tuna sandwich Rat 


End file.
